1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a nonvolatile memory and a manipulating method thereof, and more particularly to a nonvolatile memory with two adjacent memory cells in one bit and the manipulating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memories are widely used in daily life, such as in computers, household appliance, portable communication products and mobile vehicles. According to different storage capacity with power supply, memories can be roughly divided into volatile memory and non volatile memory (NVM). Volatile memory requires power to maintain the stored information. In contrast, NVM can retain the stored information even when not powered.
No matter volatile memory or non volatile memory (NVM), memories with high endurance and long data retention can consist with market requirement and strict standard (such as vehicle specification).